urbanlegendsfandomcom-20200213-history
The Boyfriend's Revenge
Synopsis Ben and Audrey met at the first day of high school and were completely inseperable for the next four years. During that time, they were completely faithful to each other, never dated anyone else, and lost their virginity to each other on the night of their graduation. They had both planned to go to the same college and then get married, but the school thought otherwise. Audrey got into UCLA and Ben got into Boston College. Although disappointed, they promised each other to remain completely faithful. At first, they spoke to each other every night on the phone and Facebook and all that, but Audrey eventually started getting into UCLA's party scene, especially the out-of-control frat house parties. Lots of the guys asked her out, but she always said no. Eventually, she was getting tired of it and Ben was so far away and four years was such a long time. Audrey started thinking that it was stupid to remain monogamous all through college, not even thinking that she would see him at Christmas. Meanwhile, Ben was making good his word. He focused all his sexual energy into schoolwork and ended up on the Dean's list. Soon after, Audrey decided to go out with a handsome surfer boy and the two eventually had sex. Audrey didn't feel guilty at all and didn't have the nerve to tell Ben, who was pestering her with E-mails and texts and such since she hadn't been responding for sometime. Audrey started dating the surfer even more and decided that she loved her new boyfriend more than Ben, but knew that Ben wouldn't go away very easily, so she concocted a little plan. Sometime later, Ben opened his E-mail and saw a video from Audrey. When he played it, he was horrified. The video was that of Audrey having sex with the surfer. She was on top of him and riding him hard, then she turned toward the camera, smiled, raised her middle fingers, and said in a sweet voice, "Ben, I have a new boyfriend. Go f--- yourself, a--hole." Ben was crushed and furious. If she had said it was over, he could have accepted it, but did she have to be so nasty to him? He wrote an E-mail response filled with profanity, calling her every filthy, horrible name a man can call a woman, then decided to end it and let his ungrateful ex-girlfriend do whatever she wanted. He unfriended her on Facebook and everything and started dating again. Two months later, as the Christmas season was nearing and classes let out, who should show up at Ben's dorm room than a horribly guilty Audrey. She made a very sincere, emotional, and heartfelt apology, having realized that what she did was VERY wrong, and said that dumped her new boyfriend and was going to try to transfer to Boston so she and Ben would be together again, but Ben, however, wasn't so forgiving. He angrily told Audrey to leave, as he couldn't forgive her for what she had done. Audrey fervently apologized, begging for his forgiveness, but Ben wouldn't budge and he kicked her out. For the next several weeks, Audrey began stalking Ben, harassing him constantly and doing everything she could to win him back, but he still refused. Finally, he told her, "You leave me alone, you ungrateful whore, or I'll put that video you sent me on the internet!" Audrey was shocked. "You wouldn't!" "Try me!" Audrey, believing that Ben wouldn't do it, continued harassing him and was horrified when he made good his vow. He sent the video first to her parents with an E-mail note, posing as her, saying, "Dear Mom and Dad. I love college, but can you send me some money for sheets? Mine are wearing out." Then, he sent the video to all sorts of pornography websites and to all his friends. Audrey was so humiliated, guilty, angry, embarrassed, and ashamed, she dropped out of college, severed every single tie she had, adopted a new name, changed her appearance, and moved to an Amish community in Pennsylvania. Category:Urban Legends